User blog:TheJordanPowers/The Previously Unreleased and Recently Discovered Chapter 14
Taken from The Jordan Powers' commentary podcast: Holy shit. The holiest of shit, Jesus Christ, motherfucker. This chapter was absolutely bitchcakes. If you thought chapter 13 was bitchcakes, chapter 14 was just--bitchcakesier! Honestly, there were six paragraphs, and two to three holy shit moments happened in each of them! This is getting me very stoked about the upcoming six chapters. Yep, six now. No longer two after this one. Six. Whatever though. This podcast'll be a bit shorter than my last one because that was introductory. So whatever, let's here the story. The Lost Final Chapter, 2/4 (2/8 now), which I guess they're also calling "Day of Insanity", which I think perfectly sums it up. Alright, so the last chapter ended with Motell discussing that the next couple days would be bitchcakes with Don, Austen, and Jason during lunch period. This chapter kicks off at History of Rock of the same day. Motell calls up the gang and Braxton and Don and Austen wonder why Braxton didn't tell them about Dakota pushing Meira when they were discussing it, but as it turns out, he was unaware of that himself. He runs out of the room to find Meira, and the gang's left in awe. And nothing about Stephanie and Kayla has even been mentioned yet--oh, screw that, now it is. But it's in a scene that doesn't actually feature Stephanie or Kayla. Don gets on the bus and the entourage of some of the best characters in this book, Willy, Jadynn, Victor, and now Antonio, who's also a pretty good character, have some news to share. Willy and Jadynn tell him that they had an encounter with Kayla where she sounded pretty obsessive and said she and Don would be together forever. It was done pretty well. We don't want to draw too far away from the story-line of Don, Stephanie, and Kayla, but we don't want to be flooded with too much of it either, so this was a perfect balance. Anyway, Antonio notices, who the hell do you think, Matthew Mitchell board the bus, alongside Morgan. We haven't actually seen Matthew since the beginning of Chapter 11, so I guess it's about time he was brought back. AND HOLY SHIT. Right when Matthew gets on, he says, "What's up, *insert n-word here*?" to Don, Willy, Jadynn, and company, who are all white. He's just a little prick, just isn't he? Joe kicks him off, completely rightfully, and he bitches as he leaves, which is nothing unfamiliar. That's just the first paragraph. Christ! Anyway, Don is at school the next day before homeroom and Don's talking to Stephanie and the gang, but he says he has to leave to talk to Kayla about what Willy and Jadynn told him. And that's another paragraph we see very little of Stephanie in. She doesn't appear in the rest of it! Before Don tracks down Kayla, David Pug, Dan Crowning, and Andre Gibbs, who we curiously saw nothing of in the last chapter, ask him if he's seen Braxton, and he tells him not since yesterday. Don ushers them away, however, because he really needs to talk to Kayla. Well, she tracks her down and she's with Natalie and Don wants to talk her alone so Natalie goes away. I honestly think Natalie's a pretty rad character, but what happened to Kayla's other friend, Ashlyn? Whatever, it's no big deal. They probably realized they could only skillfully develop one, and Natalie had a few more mentions, so it's not unexpected that they'd choose her. Anyhow, Don and Kayla have a long conversation, with Kayla saying that Don and Natalie are her only remaining friends, and Don promising her that they'd remain friends even if he chose Stephanie. It's a really deep conversation, like the ones Don had with Jason and Stephanie in the prior chapter. Anyway, the bell rings and Don has to go to Home Ec, and we finally see Mrs. Breck, albeit for a short time. She asks him a question that he was unable to answer because he was daydreaming. Pretty well-done paragraph. Next one. This is the second most insane paragraph in the chapter, behind the final one. Don, Stephanie, Austen, Josh, Jason, and Shelby reach Mr. Zappia's English class, and Kris and Hunter are in a huge fight outside the door. Whereas in past fights, Kris was really the one who was mad at Hunter because he's a controlling dick, as David notes later in the chapter, Hunter seems equally mad at him. She runs off because she's not actually in that class, and Zappia's class commences. Next, Don, Stephanie, Connor, and Shelby go up to Pepples' room, have that aforementioned conversation with David, and then Meira walks in and explains that they can't find Braxton because he got a day of in-school detention for repeatedly punching Dakota's locker. I'm glad it's only one day, however, because while the suspensions of Joe, Dustin Gould, and Matthew were necessary, it at times could hurt the story. Anyhow, it's lunchtime, and all hell breaks loose. Austen thinks Don's being a bitch about the Kayla or Stephanie choice, and calls him out for it. They get a heavy, heavy exchange where there's cussing and shouting, and finally Don tells everyone that Aleksa and Austen had sex. Something similar to this happened in an earlier chapter, and that was a decent allusion. Aleksa's pissed at Austen for telling Don, and she runs off, Shelby and Mariah run after her, and Austen leaves too. That was bat-shit crazy! I'm not gonna go too far in-depth, but it's insane! Read it! Next paragraph. Taylor Arnold approaches the table and says, "Damn, looking good" to Cody. Cody and Hannah are in disbelief, and so's the rest of the table. I'm really glad they threw that in there. This leads to a decent story-line that we needed from Cody, because he had almost nothing going on, and now Hannah can develop a bit too. Anyway, Don and Stephanie have a conversation about their romance similarly to the one Don had with Kayla earlier during Study Hall. We don't find out a tremendous amount of stuff, but we're enlightened a good bit. Don and Stephanie both say they've loved each other since they met, which we could kind of already sense, we hear Mr. Rullo, who hasn't had much going on lately, has been treating Stephanie better about leaving Science Elites, and we learn there's a dance Friday. That's good, and I was wondering how two days would be squeezed into six chapters. Anyway, the bell rings and they set off to Motell's class, but when they get there, Ammon and Dan Crowning are pestering him about why he's leaving. Don and Stephanie of course join in with that, and Motell tells them they'll have a substitute, that he'll most likely be back tomorrow, and that he'll explain then, but he's in a rush. That was good. That'll lead to a cool story-line hopefully. And Ammon got some lines and served a bit of a purpose. That's new. Alright, so in History of Rock later, Evan Lolly's their sub, and he lets them have a study hall period where they're allowed to quietly talk. Don, Stephanie, and Ammon explain what happened to the rest of the gang, they're shocked, blah, blah, blah. The gang was going to work on math homework, but Don and Jason forgot their notes, so they set off to go get them from their lockers. They converse a bit about how big of a jackass Austen was, and then Kayla encounters them. That's good. We had gone two paragraphs without her being shown at all, and it was completely necessary to insert this scene. Kayla is with Natalie, and for whatever reason not Ashlyn, but a girl name Cassidy Welsh. They try to usher her away, she insists about staying with Don, and they go back to class, leaving Kayla with Don and Jason. Kayla requests that, regardless of his decision, he slow-dances with her at the dance, and Don thinks that's fair and promises to. Kayla says, "I love you" and sets back off to class. Jason asks Don if they can visit Mrs. Russell, the art teacher, because he needs to ask her a question. They do, and when they walk into her classroom, Russell and Hunter Golgi are mudslinging it out. Hunter has detention for acting up and class, and she calls Russell a bitch, which lands her in more detention. She storms out, and Don and Jason awkwardly look on as she passes by and the two decide not to bother with Russell. They get back to Motell's room, explain what happened to Stephanie and the gang, do the math homework, and it skips to the end of History of Rock. Don runs up to Stephanie and asks her if it's okay if he dances with Kayla at the dance, and Stephanie is perfectly reasonable and agrees that it's cool. Ammon and Jason approach them from behind and reveal that Taylor force-smooched the hell out of Cody right in front of Hannah, which is really shitty of her. Don bids goodbye and hops into his bus. The entourage makes two appearances, so that's good. Willy, Jadynn, and Victor are accompanied by Aidan Acklandson and CJ Buffland because Willy's having them over for basketball practice or something. Willy and Jadynn reveal that they're now a couple, which is awesome. Taylor and Keteri, who we haven't seen in awhile, board, and Taylor tells Don Kody is a good kisser. Nothing new here, she's just bitchy. Anyway, Matthew and Morgan get on, and Morgan promises Joe he's not going to be a racist fuck-wad again. Matthew sees CJ however and immediately calls him the N-word. This little asshole is so damn repulsive. CJ beats the hell out of him, Joe separates them, and he brings them outside, and on his walkie-talkie, Pourby says she sent Mr. Hogan and Mr. Gumble to retrieve them. Holiest shit! Alright, so things got pretty crazy, so I decided, hey, why doesn't everyone tweet me some questions about maybe what my thoughts are about some things. So I got a little over three hundred responses, which was an excellent turnout, and I'm going to answer them now. "Kris, Matthew, Willy, Braxton, Hunter, Pourby, Dakota, Taylor, Morgan, Joe, Jadynn, Meira, Bryan, and David. A list of 'minor' characters who have been mentioned in the story MORE TIMES than Mariah." Yeah, it's stupid how little Mariah's mentioned. The number's actually forty-three right now, and unless her amount of lines is massively increased in the remaining chapters, I wouldn't be surprised if even LESSER characters like Brett, Rullo, CJ, Victor, Antonio, Pepples, Derr, Zappia, Natalie, and Keteri begin to pass her. But you know, I guess she can still be considered "more main" than these people. I mean, she's in a lot of seasons, she's just not mentioned at all, or much. "Are you Team Kayla or Team Stephanie?" Honestly, I think the author's gunning for Team Stephanie, and that's probably the right choice, but either works really. Category:Blog posts